<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ofsnpobw by RavenDarkwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960695">Ofsnpobw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood'>RavenDarkwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimension MR3:16-1-3-11 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mullet Stan Pines, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan pines is being hunted, but this time is different. This time he doesn't remember how he es<span class="u">c</span>aped. This time he stops at a gas station with some inte<span class="u">re</span>sting ch<span class="u">a</span>rac<span class="u">t</span>ers. This time he heads n<span class="u">or</span>th. Where will <span class="u">S</span>tan stop next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimension MR3:16-1-3-11 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ofsnpobw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted it to just be a dream. He wanted to just be able to lay back in his car seat and just think about what a weird dream that it all was, created by his mind and anxieties.</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>Because he was Stanford Filbrick Pines’ brother, and he knew there was some weird shit out there. They had run through a few things in their youth, and he had come across a few things all on his lonesome.</p><p>The thing about these things was that they were rare, for whatever reason. People could go their entire lives without seeing anything supernatural, and in fact most people did. But he was Stanford Filbrick Pines’ brother, and it’s not like he hadn’t been curious.</p><p>He wanted it to be a dream. But he couldn’t.</p><p>He was driving down the road as fast as he could without the risk of getting pulled over.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long ago this happened.</p><p>They were hunting him.</p><p>He had hidden his car. He loved that thing more than himself, and he would be damned if he just handed her over on a silver platter.</p><p>He had decided that if he was going to die, then the last thing he would see was the ocean.</p><p>And he sat on the shore, watching the ocean, watching the moon, how its silver reflection glinted across the water, and that reflection seemed so close, so inviting.</p><p>It had looked like a path, and had looked like he could just walk away, across the ocean and into the horizon.</p><p>He was already standing by the time he had heard his hunters behind him. They were all muttering to each other, some were laughing.</p><p>And he had put his foot down on that weird road.</p><p>And he had woken up in the back seat of his car, wearing shreds of clothes, and with blood under his fingernails.</p><p>Stan breathed out through his nose and looked up and out of the window. There was a four-way coming up and a gas station on his side of the road.</p><p>He looked at his gas gauge, groaned, and pulled up next to the pump.</p><p>The moon was no longer full, and Stan cursed to himself. He had looked up to it without meaning to. </p><p>He filled up his tank and headed inside the store. Maybe he could steal a sandwich on the way out. He didn’t know when the last time he ate was.</p><p>The store didn’t have one of those mirrors to see the whole store, which was a bonus for Stan. He would have taken something anyway, but this just made it so much easier. With a practiced motion, Stan grabbed one of the smaller sandwiches and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He didn’t even stop.</p><p>There was someone already in line. A lean, tall someone…</p><p>Or at least they seemed like they should be tall, but they couldn’t be taller than Stan himself. Stan stared at the long strawberry blond hair in front of him, which had a few braids worked through it, and they had pulled the top layer of their hair and braids into a woven knot of hair on the back of their head. The knot looked a bit like a layered sideways ‘S’ to Stan, and just seemed like a waste of time. Lot of effort for something that you needed to take out at the end of the day.</p><p>“They said that both Poseidon and Loki cause earthquakes, so which actually does?” asked a voice from somewhere in front of him. It was feminine, deep and even, and in an accent that Stan didn’t recognize.</p><p>The strawberry blond’s shoulders shook as they laughed. “Neither. Earthquakes are caused by tectonic plates.” Their voice was also accented, but different from the first and Stan still couldn’t place it. But their voice was… well, objectively it was nice and edged with mirth, but it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.</p><p>The strawberry blond and the cashier exchanged money and what looked to be a lighter, and when the strawberry blond turned to walk away Stan finally saw their face.</p><p>Their features were angular, but still soft, and their very green eyes had a good deal of what looked like scars from chemical burns. If Stan hadn’t been distracted by how those very green eyes looked at him, he might have winced in sympathy. There was a twist of the strawberry blond’s scarred lips into a wolfish smile, and Stan could only turn his head to watch as they walked out of the gas station.</p><p>“I can help you,” said that even feminine voice from in front of him.</p><p>She seemed older, mature, with a thin face that was just starting to develop wrinkles. Her hair was past her shoulders, curly and black that streaked with silver here and there. Her eyes were such a light color that it was difficult to see where her iris started and her sclera ended.</p><p>Her name tag said “Cate”.</p><p>Stan stepped up to the counter. “Pump four…” He trailed off, spotting a black dog sleeping in a dog bed behind Cate.</p><p>She nodded and stepped over to the register. “Her name’s Hecuba.”</p><p>“Your boss lets you bring your dog into work?”</p><p>Cate chuckled to herself. “As if he could stop me. Six dollars.”</p><p>Stan nodded and pulled out his wallet.</p><p>“There aren’t a lot of monsters left in the world.”</p><p>He stopped, money half way pulled out, and looked up at her.</p><p>She was looking down at him. Not blinking. A knowing smirk on her face.</p><p>“Huh,” Stan said, and he wasn’t looking at her anymore. He was looking around the store, out the windows. They were the only ones.</p><p>“It’s the strangest thing. Humans made monsters, and then they hunted them all down.”</p><p>Stan turned back to look at her, and Cate was just staring at him, still unblinking, still smirking. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” He pushed his wallet back into his pocket and turned to walk away. He could feel her pale eyes on his back. He just wanted to get out of there</p><p>“It’s nice to see that they’re coming back,” Cate continued, and it almost seemed like she was talking to herself. “It is interesting. Power doesn’t seem to go away once given. Be careful. The tides aren’t the only thing that can’t resist the call of the moon. And up north there’s a bit of a… well, let’s just a place where things like you get stuck.”</p><p>“Yeah whatever lady,” Stan muttered, not even bothering to hide the sandwich he pulled out of his pocket after he left the store.</p><p>He got into his car and peeled out of there, steering with one hand and holding the sandwich with another. “Humans making monsters. Bullshit,” is what Stan said. Not that there was anyone around to hear him. Even if there was, they wouldn’t be able to understand him through the bread.</p><p>When he realizes that he’s driving north he doesn’t turn around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently gas was only .59 cent in 1976.</p><p>Also, did you know that Hecate once turned a woman into a dog? And that Loki fathered a wolf? Fun facts.</p><p>I hope you guys like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>